No Matter What
by YanaNeko
Summary: Oz finds out that he's B-Rabbit, but Alice found out, and it wasn't long till everyone else does. How do they deal with this? CONTAINS SPOILERS. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Hello there, everyone! ILoveXB here! As you all can see, I've been just a lurker on FFn for a long time~ so this is obviously my first (my VERY FIRST) fanfic!

After reading the recent chapters of Pandora Hearts, lots of ideas that I can't comprehend into words came into my mind. Meaning to say the fanfics I'll be posting that are related to Pandora Hearts may contain hints of my theories, and most of all, SPOILERS. Therefore, if you're someone who can't contain reading spoilers, then don't go one with this story, by all means ^^.

Anyways, I shall thank in advance all the people who'll read this story. I hope you enjoy it (if you can). So sorry if it may lack a lot of things considered necessary in creating fan fiction, and for the possible OOC-ness (with that said, you may blame my 14-year old brain on this. LOL)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Shall we begin? *hides in a box just in case*

* * *

**Prologue:**

[Oz P.O.V.]

The moment I heard it, I just couldn't believe it.

It took me time to absorb his words… words he claimed to be the truth.

I was the B-Rabbit. The strongest chain in the Abyss.

I was that chain that killed people at a single order.

I was that chain that supposedly possessed Alice. Not me.

But for some reason, all of this was being revealed to me… at the worst possible moment.

Why? Why now? Right after everything seems to be fall out of place, when I was about to put it back little by little… now it fell out again.

Was this the prize? Prize for being submissive to what he said, to what JACK said…

But maybe… this serves me right. I am a worthless person after all, never given any expectations.

Yes. That's right.

So… if this is indeed the truth.

.

.

.

**I'll just have to accept it.**

After all, that's what I always do, right?

* * *

And there you have it, people! My first chapter~! Finally... *huffs* Sorry for it being too short. But the next chapters will be longer, promise!

Anyways, should I continue with this? No, I won't ask that anymore, since I've literally written **almost half** of the story anyway. (I started writing this on April 10 this week XD)

Reviews, please?


	2. Realization

So, I logged in on FFn today, and I was like… wow. I didn't expect this *smiles*

Thank you so much for those who gave me those reviews/comments. If only you all knew how much happiness you gave me. You all made my day.

So, without further ado, I present to you all… the 2nd part!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. All of them belong to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy the show~! *goes back in the box*

P.S. This is now in 3rd person P.O.V., people~

* * *

**I. Realization**

Oz simply stood there. He let go of the scythe… the scythe that he was supposedly going to use to permanently impale, no, kill Reo, who was lying on the grass, unconscious. Right then and there, he didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think… he simply didn't know.

Meanwhile, while Oz was kneeling there, inside him, Jack was trying to get a total grip on Oz, but to no avail.

"So, what do you say about that, Oz? Why are you sulking now? Didn't you like it?" Jack asked Oz, as he gave his obligatory shining smile.

"I… I just don't understand, Jack," Oz responded, seemingly at a loss for words. "Why… why are you showing me, telling me all of this now? Back when… when you could've told me earlier… Why the hell did you lie to me, Jack?"

"You have no right to question me, Oz. But since this is the day you're receiving your reward, then I may as well answer," Jack answered, suddenly becoming serious. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Jack…"

"Well… you could say that this is a token of my gratitude to you. You've been of so much help, I think these things that I have revealed to you aren't enough."

Oz remained silent as Jack continued to explain himself.

"… In fact, there are more things I need to show you. Perhaps, that will explain everything, yes?"

After listening, Oz finally spoke up.

"Do whatever you have to do, Jack," he said. "I know that someday, you'll pay for this."

"As if that scares me. Even if you **ARE** B-Rabbit, I'm not scared of you. You are my chain after all… at least before **'that'**," says Jack, as he starts dragging Oz once again into a pool of water.

"!" Oz gasped at Jack's sudden action.

"I shall show you more… for now, enjoy the show, if you can, Oz."

"…" _I'll accept it_, he thinks as he is shown a flash of images and scenes.

_Besides, it's better than not knowing the truth._

* * *

And finally, the 2nd part, or rather, the real first chapter, is done! *jumps out of the box*

Sorry for any possible mistakes… If you see any, people, please do tell me!

Reviews, please?


	3. Slight Turn of Events

Yo, everyone~ I'm back again! This time with part 3! This chapter, as promised, is a bit longer than the first 2 parts :D

And also, do take note that there are 2 P.O.V.s in this one: **3rd person and Alice.**

Again, thank you for those who are anticipating the outcome of this story. I'll try my best not to let you down, guys! *flashes a thumbs up sign* You motivate me a lot, you know that?

So, without further ado, I present to you… the 3rd part! Or rather, chapter 2~

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of the characters. All of them belong to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy the show! *goes back to the box*

* * *

**II. Slight Turn of Events**

**3rd person P.O.V.**

The events during that time had been quite shocking. A few meters from Oz's current position, Gilbert can be seen mourning– mourning for the same reason his precious master has, that is, not knowing the truth earlier.

_My master is… Glen Baskerville?_ Gilbert kept asking himself. _Why… how can this be?_

Suddenly, a familiar voice made Gilbert snap out of his thoughts in a split second.

"Big Brother! Big Brother, are you okay?" Vincent shrieked.

"Vince… why… why…"

"Big Brother! Your wound—"

"Answer me, Vince! Why?" he shouted.

"Big Brother…" Vincent muttered, looking remorseful. Then he looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't answer you question. Because… because I really know nothing about it."

Gilbert continued to weep, not minding his current condition.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

I saw him, my manservant, right there, staring off into space.

I don't get it. I just don't get it.

Like, what the hell! Everything here's already not in place, and he gets the nerve to use my powers?

But the worst thing is… now he's all spaced-out, no, out of focus, or whatever!

Doesn't he know that all those things he's doing are seriously appalling me?

Tch… he'd better give me lots of meat after all this.

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

By now, Oz had seen… almost everything. Alice's full relationship with Lacie and the Will of the Abyss, the Baskervilles, everything that concerned them… had been shown by Jack.

Everything.

As he saw it, his heart broke little by little.

"Why… how did I… How did I manage to do that? Alice… she liked me, loved me that much, yet I… I… !" Oz muttered to himself._ That bastard_, Oz thought.

Finally, Oz stood up, looking into the sky.

At the same time, Alice had been thinking of Oz's actions so much that she almost forgot her fight with Echo.

"Echo wishes for your full focus," Echo says in her usual monotone voice, as Alice tried her best to dodge her attacks.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you this, Ego… no, E—"

"It's Echo."

"Well, whatever your name is! Do I need to tell you once more that I don't have time for this?"

"Echo doesn't understand. Also," Echo continued, revealing the blades hidden in her sleeves. "Echo does not have time for your excuses."

"I don't give a damn! Would you just listen to me for once, you puppet!" Alice shouted.

But Echo ignored her protests and continued to give her lots of attacks.

In a moment, Alice looked at Oz. "Hey, manservant! Help me here, would you—Ah!" she gasped, the reason being that Echo inadvertently kicked her.

Now that made Oz snap out of his personal thoughts.

"Alice, I—"

"'I' nothing! Damn it, quit spacing out!"

"But, you don't understand. Alice, I-I'm sor—"

"Just save your fucking apologies for later! Just… just give me a hand, would you?"

Then suddenly, for some reason, Alice felt energy throughout her body. And oddly enough, she transformed into B-Rabbit—**the chain she supposedly portrayed**—and used it to fight Echo. Alice was, of course, shocked herself, but she decided to use this to her advantage.

"That's what you get for not helping me… IDIOT." Says Alice, with a slight boast. "Now taste this, you… you… whatever! Puppet!" and with that said, Alice swung her scythe.

Echo manages to dodge her first attack, but not for long. After a few seconds, she gets hit by the seemingly gigantic scythe.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the seemingly peaceful place that turned into a half-bloody battlefield, Vincent tried to comfort his older brother, who was still totally at a loss. Break somewhat interrupted the scene, but in a respectful way, unlike the way he usually broke into a situation. Perhaps this was his own way of revealing his tactful side. "Gilbert-kun…"

"Please. All of you, leave. Just for once." Gilbert said firmly.

"Gilbert-kun… we can't just leave," Break responded, glaring at the Baskervilles, who were just standing in a corner, mainly due to shock. "We—"

"**BREAK**!"

Vincent looked at the Baskervilles. With this, the Baskervilles felt the urge to leave.

With a sigh, Vincent stood up, patting his brother, and left him, even though it was against his will. He went to look for Echo and his master.

* * *

By then, back at the place where Oz was now, Echo was somewhat getting a bit tired with fighting Alice, which was rare. But she decided to continue since she had to follow her master's orders.

At that point, Alice was on the winning side of their battle—just the thought of it made her proud of herself. But her mind wasn't really focused on it, all because she kept seeing her manservant in a not-so-good condition, even if she wasn't facing him. So she decided to scold him.

"Look, Oz… I don't know—I don't really know what the hell's wrong with you right now, but please… would you put aside those things for now?"

_Shut up_, Oz thought as he was somewhat consumed by his personal emotions.

"And also, quit spacing out! If you're acting that way just for the sake of your apologies, then, I'll forgive you!" Alice continued, with a hint of embarrassment in her face while speaking.

_Shut up._

"And besides, I'm your master, so you should—"

"**JUST STOP IT, WOULD YOU, ALICE!**"

"Wha—no!" With that said, Alice went back to her human form. The mere words of Oz made her temporarily paralyzed, leaving her somewhat glued to the ground.

"How… how could you… Oz.." Alice mumbled, in a state of shock. Upon saying these words, Alice became unconscious.

With Alice on the ground, Echo was about to grab the opportunity of getting back at her, but her master, Vincent, suddenly entered the scene.

"Echo, that's enough," Vincent called. "Perhaps you'll have to continue this some other time."

With that order, Echo hid the blades back under her sleeves. Vincent then decided to carry Reo with him, the latter remaining unconscious. Vincent gave one last look at Oz, then Alice, and finally left, along with the rest of the Baskervilles.

* * *

So, that's it, people! The 3rd part of the story! *gets out of the box*

Argh… seriously, adding bad words here, I felt guilty, but since I don't really use them in real life… well, whatever.

Again, I ask all of the people reading this right now to give me your opinions, criticisms, whatever comment that's appropriate. But if you don't see anything wrong, then… thank you in advance.

Reviews, please?


	4. Revelation

Aaaaand, I'm back once again, everyone! I now present to you… the 4th part!

*is busy writing the 10th and 11th chapter of the fanfic*

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Let's begin the show! *goes into the box*

* * *

**IV. Revelation**

When Alice opened her eyes, she found herself in bed in the Rainsworth mansion alone.

The moment she opened her eyes, the first thing she thought of was meat, but when she remembered the way Oz had treated her earlier, she suddenly felt sad.

_Why… why did Oz answer me that way?_ She thought. _Was it my fault for scolding him?_

At that moment, Alice felt insignificant. Guilty and alone. Her thoughts were a bit jumbled.

She was suddenly distracted when she heard a creaking sound. Then the sound of something going shut. A door. Speak of the devil and he will appear.

She turned her head to see Oz coming in, probably to visit her. Or maybe apologize again. She had the time to blush slightly.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, with a hint of annoyance in her tone. Oz sat down at her bedside.

"I just wanted to see if you were fine. Are you okay?" Oz asked, suddenly holding her hand, concerned.

Alice held back her hand. "Do I look okay?" Alice asked. "No, wait, that's not it… **Do I even feel okay?"**

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Oz asked, feeling nervous.

"Great, now you're acting as though nothing happened," Alice said, getting a bit teary-eyed. "After answering me that way, do you think I'd be okay?"

"I… Look, Alice, I'm sorry. Really. I was just—"

"Oz." Alice said, as she looked at her manservant straight in the eye. "I'd want to accept your apology. But now you're making, no, about to make an excuse after an apology? Geez, you never learn."

"Alice, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to explain—"

"Explain what? Oh, so you're going to tell me you answered back at me simply because you're busy with your thoughts, huh? Was that it?"

"Alice," Oz continued, in a serious tone. "Would you let me explain?"

"You don't have anything to explain!" Alice shouted back. "No, wait… on second thought, you do have something to explain, manservant," Alice continued, straightening herself up.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT EARLIER!" Alice shouted hysterically.

And finally, for some unknown reason, Oz's temper was slightly triggered.

"Fine then. You want to know? Do you really want to know, Alice?"

Alice was silenced by his words.

"Very well, then. I'll tell you what he said."

Alice was shocked at the emphasis on the word 'he'. "What? H-he?"

"Yes. And I'm referring to Jack." Now it was Oz's turn to straighten up.

"It's actually quite long, so since you seem to be in a hurry, I'll just start with this…"

.

.

.

.

"**I'm B-Rabbit. Not you."**

* * *

TADA~! Finally! I updated! *goes out from the box*

Actually, the chapters I've written at home are more than enough for me to update almost daily, but since it's hard to type and stuff… you know the rest. XD

Anyways, thank you for continuously anticipating this fanfic! I totally appreciate it! And as always, here is my simple request: do not be afraid to give criticisms, people. I'm receiving a lot of it (in terms of drawing, though) so, I'm somewhat used to it. will always be waiting for one.

Reviews, please?

P.S. From now on, I will use double lines as a start and finish of each chapter. Single lines will be used only in the change of P.O.V.s.


	5. Explanation

Another thank you again for obvious reasons! :D

Don't worry, people, I'll continue updating this story as long as I'm still writing *smiles* I know how it feels when a fanfic you're anticipating is suddenly left off DX

Anyways, on with the show! *goes into the box*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

**V. Explanation**

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

Alice simply stared at Oz. Literally.

"W-What? Just what the heck did you say?"

"I said," Oz restated, as he looked at Alice, his face a few inches away from hers, "I'm B-Rabbit."

"Don't give me that piece of shit, you manservant!" Alice shrieked as she pushed Oz away. "That doesn't make any sense! How the hell can you be B-Rabbit? I'm the B-Rabbit, I have its powers, so that's more than enough proof that you're saying pure nonsense, isn't it? Jack must've lied to you real good!"

"He's not lying, Alice. Not this time…" Oz said, with his eyes downcast.

That made Alice sit on her bedside, throwing off the covers in the process, and look at Oz, all while taking in his words, a look of disbelief in her face.

"But, Oz, that… that just can't be… it just can't be, Oz!" Alice said, tears coming from her eyes. _Why the heck am I crying so much over this?_ Alice wondered. _No, no way. These aren't my tears. These tears are not mine._

"I also want to say the same thing, Alice. But as much as I don't want to believe in it… I think it's true."

"Then explain to me," Alice said, straightening up weakly, "how you got my powers."

"I-I didn't get your powers, Alice," Oz said. "Do you have time to listen now?"

"Listen to what?"

"The things I'm about to tell you… didn't you say you wanted me to explain? Also, it has something to do with your past. Involving them."

"Them? What do you mean, 'them'?" Alice asked, tilting her head.

"The Baskervilles, Alice. But before that, let me tell you something else. The event that somewhat—well, according to Jack, sparked everything up."

"Just what do you mean, Oz? I'm getting a bit confused," Alice asked again.

_Woah. She's actually interested? Well, that's the Alice I know_, Oz thought. He was actually a bit glad that he was given time to explain everything. With a sigh, he pulled a chair near to the bedside and sat on it, facing Alice.

_I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry if the things I'm about to say might hurt you_, Oz thought to himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alice asked, crossing her arms and ankles. "A manservant shouldn't keep his master waiting."

"Alice," Oz sighed once more, "Are you sure you really want to know? You might regret it, you know."

"Look, you manservant. I don't give a damn if those things would hurt me or not. I really want to know. It already happened, okay? So there's nothing I can do about it! Besides, isn't this the reason we formed a contract? To find my memories and all that?" As Alice blurted out all these things, Oz blushed slightly at the mention of the word 'contract', remembering his first 'kiss'. Rather, that 'kiss' was actually something that served as a 'signature' for their contract.

"And since you said that this has something to do with my past, it's like you've found a memory of mine, right?" Alice said.

"Perhaps… you're right," Oz answered weakly.

"Now, speak up, manservant!" Alice declared in a loud voice.

"Ssh! Alice, be quiet. Someone might hear us!" Oz said, putting a finger over his lips.

"Whatever! So, what was it?"

"How should I start… Alice, I want to ask you something—"

"Just ask, damn it!" Alice said, growing impatient.

"Alright then. Alice…"

There was silence. Oz hesitated for a few moments, until he finally let out his question:

"…**does the name 'Lacie' seem familiar to you?"**

* * *

There we go! *gets out of box*

Don't worry, people! You may receive the next chapter tonight or tomorrow (when I say tonight, I mean it in the Philippines' time zone XD)

Reviews/Criticisms/Suggestions/Complaints?

P.S. After reading Pandora Hearts Retrace 72, more ideas popped in my head. So this story may possibly reach approximately 20 chapters, but who knows, I might make it longer, depending on how much people actually like/read this story.


	6. Mixed Emotions

Again, your reviews motivated me, people :'D Thank you so much!

Now, I won't make you wait any longer, people~ *jumps into box*

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

* * *

**VI. Mixed Emotions**

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

In the Rainsworth mansion, Alice was thinking hard to answer Oz's question.

"_Does the name 'Lacie' seem familiar to you?"_

And after a long time of silence, Alice blurted out her honest answer.

"No. Wait, what does that name have to do with anything? Does it mean anything at all?" Alice asked continuously, a curious look on her face.

Oz nodded a bit. "You may not understand it immediately… but it means a lot, Alice. I mean it," Oz stated in a calm, gentle tone. He knew Alice wouldn't understand it at first glance; he also knew that when one talks to a curious Alice, one should expect questions from time to time.

"Really?" Alice asked, a bit amazed, "Then tell me about it! Tell me, Oz! Speak up!"

"A-A-Alice… it isn't as simple as it seems. Are you really sure you want me to continue?"

"Oz," Alice said firmly. Oz sighed at the mention of his name. He took that as a yes. "Okay then, Alice," Oz replied, taking a deep breath, "The Will of the Abyss is your… twin, isn't it?"

Alice looked down. "Y-yes… why?"

"Meaning to say, she is your sister, right?" Oz asked. It was silent for a moment before Alice finally responded with a "yes".

"Alice… do you know who your mother is?"

"M-Mother?" Alice repeated, suddenly looking up to face Oz. That thought hadn't hit her before in any way at all. "N-No, I don't think so, Oz.."

"Now, Alice… stay calm," Oz said, silently hoping that Alice wouldn't make a big fuss, "What if I told you... **that Lacie is your mother?**"

* * *

Outside the Rainsworth mansion, the sun was shining, its rays striking the roof. And it seemed as though the sky had forgotten about all the things that had happened the day before.

On the outside, it may seem peaceful, happy, or rather, simply tranquil. But as soon as one normal being enters the mansion, it can be quickly sensed that there was a tense atmosphere in the air; Pandora members walking here and there, talking about the nightmare called yesterday, rumors spreading (or rather, facts) about Rufus Barma's seemingly shocking betrayal, and a whole lot of various things.

But still, there were some people who weren't so naïve to be shocked about this so-called betrayal, and one of them was Xerxes Break. Surprised, yes, but it wasn't enough to make him badmouth the ahoge duke every step of the way during that day. Also, along with Sharon, he didn't want to think about that now. What bothered him now, aside from Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth's condition (which bothered Sharon), was the contents of Arthur Barma's diary that had a connection to Jack Vessalius.

At the same time, as all of these events were happening, Gilbert can be seen sulking the whole time. He hadn't done nor eaten anything decent yet. And this was simply because he can't get over the things he had discovered about his past the day before.

* * *

**[Gilbert's P.O.V.]**

I simply sat on an easy chair that day, not wanting to get off. I also wasn't in the mood to light a cigarette, something I usually did. But on top of it all, there's absolutely no way in hell that I'd cry because of the situation, even more because God knows that I already cried my heart out yesterday. Not now. Not when my master might've been suffering something heavier than what I'm carrying right now.

Wait a minute. Speaking of Master Oz, I hadn't seen him around this morning. He also seemed to be silent ever since yesterday. And one more thing… I caught him staring at the stupid rabbit last night. But for some reason, while he was doing that… his eyes seemed to be full of sorrow. He seemed to be regretting something… **something that I knew nothing about.**

Crap… I hope he's not carrying something heavy again. Otherwise, I'd really blame myself for it.

* * *

It's done! DONE! *kicked out of the box*

I hope you all liked it!

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions?


	7. Reactions

And so, I'm back, people!

Advance thanks, guys!

*jumps into box*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

**VII. Reactions  
**

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

Oz had told Alice everything. Everything she needed to know. And he remained silent while looking at Alice, who was taking everything in.

"I-I can't believe it… I just can't," Alice started, getting teary-eyed once more. "That Lacie being my mother… and someone named Revis as my father… how he used her in his experiment… seaweed head… Vincent… everything that happened… how…!" she continued, her eyes getting brimmed with tears.

"But most of all, my one and only… my beloved 'rabbit', killing me… you, Oz… so… I've already known you since long ago?" Alice asked, looking at Oz.

"I'm afraid that's the case, Alice," Oz said, looking down. It wasn't easy for him to accept the situation now, so he understood what Alice was feeling. But what he's afraid of right now… was Alice hating him for hurting her in the past.

"S-Since I **killed** you, Alice," Oz stated, wincing at the mere mention of the word 'killed', "Perhaps you could just… get me now, right? Or kill me off? Just do whatever you have to do with me, Alice… because this is all my fault. So… go ahead."

"W-What? What are you saying, Oz?" Alice asked, looking at him again.

"Well, since you managed to become B-Rabbit without the seal, so… perhaps you can do it again, yes?" Oz replied in a sad tone.

Suddenly, for an unknown reason, Alice was back to her old self once again. She stood up and went to Oz, with both hand on her waist.

"So you're suggesting that I'll… I'll kill you? **Are you still that stupid?**" Alice shrieked.

"Wha..? No, It's just that—"

"Listen to me, manservant, and listen good," Alice said, gripping the arms of the chair Oz was sitting on, showing superiority, "What you told me are memories, right?" Oz nodded quickly in agreement.

"Therefore, that means to say it already happened. Whatever happened in the past… there's nothing more I can do about it! That's why I can't do anything to fix it! Because it happened already, I can't just go back and 'change the past'!"

"Also… even if you did kill me," Alice continued, "I won't give a damn about it! No matter what you did to me in the past, you're still someone precious to me. And yet you're suggesting me to kill you! Are you insane?" Alice said, tears forming in her eyes. "Heck, I'd rather have the truth shoved in my face a million times," she continued, blushing a bit, "than lose the most precious person in my life! And I… I…"

"Alice, you…" Oz said, blushing, "You actually have feelings for me?"

"Eh?" Alice said, turning innocent once again. "Is that the one Sharon told me about?" she asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Huh?" Oz asked, confused. Then the image of Sharon's 'Bible of Romance' came into his mind. "I guess… you're absolutely right, Alice," he replied with a genuine smile on his face.

"Then, let's make another contract, Oz!" Alice said, beaming.

"What?" Oz asked, quickly sensing the sudden change of the subject. Alice sure knows how to switch from innocent to hyped.

"A contract!" Alice beamed. "That way, I'll have proof showing that we are to stay together, no matter what!" Alice shouted, one hand pointing up. "So, what do you say? Do you agree with me or not?" Alice asked, extending her hand to him.

Oz smiled once again, and answered her, "Yes, Alice."

"Then, it's settled! Contract signed!" Alice grinned. "Good job, manservant!"

"Nope, it isn't yet," Oz interrupted, grinning mischievously, "There's still one thing missing."

"Eh?" Alice asked, confused once more, "What now?"

"This." And with that said, Oz pulled her hand and took her in for a kiss.

* * *

That's it, people! I hope you enjoyed it! *jumps out of the box*

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions?


	8. Recollections

Here I am, carrying an update, people! I hope you're still enjoying this story :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

So, enjoy the show… if you can. *sees knives aimed at her* *goes inside a box*

* * *

**VIII. Recollections**

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

A few minutes had passed since Oz left the room Alice was staying in. Also, at the moment, Alice was still blushing, especially after Oz 'sealed the contract'.

She was a bit glad, not to mention, embarrassed after that happened, but still… the things that Oz told her made her cry once more.

And as she continued to comprehend his words, she slowly recalled everything Oz told her and tried to understand much of it. As much as it pained her to even think of it, she felt that she had to do this in order to fully understand their situation.

* * *

**[Alice P.O.V.]**

My name was Alice. My sister's name is also Alice (but that Revis guy called her the Will of the Abyss). And… I had a mother, named Lacie. And my father, the one who made Lacie pregnant, was Revis.

Therefore, I **am** a Baskerville.

Me and my twin sister would usually switch bodies and worlds, just to be fair. So, we're actually doing that ever since before?

We were born in the Abyss, but somehow, I managed to get out with a rabbit doll.

My manservant said that he was the doll. He said that I was the one that gave him his name, however, I wasn't the only one who owned him.

My mother owned him first before my sister and I finally inherited the two dolls (yes, two) for ourselves. I named the doll Oz, and I somewhat gave life to him. Well, that's what my manservant said.

And from then on, Oz said that I was harsh on him. How dare he complain?

But, wait! He also said that I still had a nice side, like when I smile at him, or something like that. So, I'm not that mean after all, right?

But soon, the days passed. One day, Jack visited the tower I was staying in. I don't know much about what happened, but Oz said that he, in his rabbit doll form, was used by my twin sister as a messenger to Jack.

Well, I suppose that was the last of my happy moments, because whatever Jack saw in that doll that made his arm get broken off, it made him get even more crazy. Even a bit mad.

More painful events led to big stuff. Oz's B-Rabbit side opened up again, leading to Jack making a contract with him, since Oz's previous contractor already died. With this, Jack used him one more time to impale Glen and his servant, Seaweed Head.

And more events happened, according to manservant, which led to my death and the Tragedy of Sablier.

* * *

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

As Oz closed the door, he remained there for a short while, thinking of the memories that were passed on by Jack. He leaned behind her door, confused. He looked up to the ceiling, thinking of all the things he just told Alice.

* * *

**[Oz P.O.V.]**

I was owned by Lacie, back when she was still young. She had two rabbit dolls, both serving as my body. Two bodies and one soul, one might say.

One of my bodies was given to the 'core'. The other one stayed with Lacie.

Then one day, Lacie came back, all grown up, saying that it would be her last time to visit. With that said, she gave away my other body, tossing it in the Abyss. After her death, I fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up, I was in Alice's hands. When she gave me a name, I was filled with life once again, despite just acting as a spectator.

I knew back then that Alice had been mean to me, but somehow, when she smiles… I feel happier.

There was this time I had been given… a memory shard. White Alice gave it to me.

I was somewhat desperate to give it to Jack. So I did what White Alice asked me to do and in the process, the body I was using had its arm ripped off.

Jack managed to see it, but… he had mixed emotions upon seeing it. At that point, it was hard to tell if he was happy, sad… I didn't know.

But Jack became more mad after that. More obsessed with his beloved Lacie, to the point that he did violent things. He threatened Glen, leading him to order his followers to kill every single citizen of Sablier. He also harmed Gil.

Worst of all… **he lied**.

* * *

**[3rd Person P.O.V.]**

Oz and Alice's thoughts continued to drift off during that time, deeper, further into the cruel reality they faced in the past. But after that, to them, the past didn't matter much anymore. At this point, they now had different thoughts in their minds, but they all led to the same concept.

"… _he's really going to pay for this."_

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it. *remains in the box for once*

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions/Criticisms?

**P.S. I might go on a SHORT hiatus, maybe 2-4 days, because I'll be busy with drawing requests, writing the other chapters of this story (Chapter 12-15 for the meantime), and also, writing/rewriting 2 new stories of mine, which were inspired by various PH fanarts.**


	9. Facade

Yo, people! I'm baaaaack~ carrying the 9th chapter! Finally XD

Sorry if I extended my hiatus by 1 day, if I'm not mistaken ^^

And now, enjoy the show! Advance apologies for this chapter being too short! But the next chapters shall be longer, as a reward *grins*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy if you can, people! See you… tomorrow, I guess? Who knows? *gets into box to avoid bullets*

* * *

**IX. Façade**

By now, it was already about 3 o' clock in the afternoon. While some Pandora members seem to have called it a day a tad too early, there were still some people who didn't even think of stopping themselves. But after some time, they finally gave in and decided to quit for a while.

"Ahhh~~ such a fine afternoon, isn't it, Ojou-sama?" Xerxes Break asked, facing Sharon.

"I can't believe you still act like that despite everything that's happening, Break," Sharon said sternly.

"Come on now, Ojou-sama… I agree there's a need to be serious," Break said, biting on a lollipop. "But of course, we still need to lighten up ourselves a bit, don't we?" Break shrugged. "Wait… aren't you the one supposedly saying these kind of things… particularly to Gilbert-kun?"

"What are you trying to imply, Brother Xerx?" Sharon asked, sipping her tea.

"You used to be interested in Gilbert-kun, right?" Break teased. "Back when he suited your—"

Break's statement was cut off by the sound of a paper fan.

"You are not to mention such a subject at a time like this!" Sharon stated, blushing. "You are indeed horrible, Brother Xerx!" she wailed.

"Now, now, Ojou-sama… no need to be so affected and defensive~" Break teased once more. With that said, Sharon whacked him again.

_This kind of situation is truly inevitable with him around_, Sharon thought, shaking her head in dismay.

* * *

In a random hallway, Gilbert walked mindlessly. He decided to stop sulking and he started to look for Oz.

_Damn it,_ Gilbert thought. _Where'd Oz go?_

In a split second, his question was answered.

He saw Oz walking casually on the same hallway he was in. Upon seeing him, Gilbert screamed, "Young Master!"

"Gil!" Oz responded, shocked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" Gilbert shrieked. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Gil…" Oz said, pulling off a smiling façade once again, something he always did to hide his sadness. Personally, he didn't want to burden Gilbert anymore.

"A-Are you sure, Oz?" Gilbert asked in a serious tone. "You don't seem well ever since… yesterday," Gilbert said, wincing slightly at the mention of the word 'yesterday'.

"I'm fine, okay? Nothing that you need to worry about," Oz answered, his tone insistent. "Actually, I should be the one asking you that. You look pale," Oz said, tilting his head.

"I'm fine, Young Master," Gilbert replied, turning away at the same time.

_Tsk, tsk tsk,_ Oz thought, smirking. _Your actions are way too obvious, Gil._

"Are you sure?" Oz asked, keeping up an innocent face.

"Y-Yes, of course, Young Master."

"Hmph." Oz said, pouting a bit. " First of all, I believe you know about this, Gil," Oz said, coming closer. "I… am very sensitive to lies."

"O-Oz… I…" Gilbert stuttered, becoming nervous.

"You, of all people, should know me the most," Oz said slyly. "So, tell me… what's the matter?"

Gilbert sighed. "I… I can't tell you just yet. I'm sorry."

"Well… if you don't want to tell me now, you don't have to," Oz said, grinning. "But someday, you'll have to let it all out."

Gilbert looked up.

"All right, Gil?"

With that said, Gilbert broke into a smile. "Yes, Master," he responded.

As Oz left Gilbert that moment, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways, Gilbert thought about what Oz said.

"_Well… if you don't want to tell me now, you don't have to… But someday, you'll have to let it all out."_

_Just so you know, Young Master_, he thought. _You also owe me._

* * *

Aaaaaand that's the 9th chapter! What do you think of it? Please tell me… anything! Anything that can help me! :D

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions?

**P.S. Confirmed! This fanfic will have more than 20 chapters! Yay! XD**


	10. Resolve of a Lost Raven

I am back once again, people! As promised, here is the update~!

This chapter is actually, GilbertSharonBreak-centric :D And in this chapter, you'll see another pairing that I'll promote in this fanfic. (But don't worry, Oz and Alice will be back in the next chapter! It is written. XD)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

And now, on with the show! *hides in box*

* * *

**X. Resolve of a Lost Raven**

A few weeks had already passed… no, to be exact, about two weeks. But for some reason, most of the people were still hung up with the previous events.

As Gilbert stood outside the mansion, smoking a cigarette, he recalled his last conversation with Oz once again.

He realized that he actually didn't have any right to ask his master about his possible secret, simply because he also had a secret of his own. He was really sure that his master had a very big secret. _And it probably involves that Stupid Rabbit_, Gilbert muttered, blowing a bit of smoke off.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Gilbert-ku~~n!"

"B-Break!" Gilbert exclaimed, turning to the direction where the voice came from.

"Oh~ Did I scare Gilbert-kun?" Break asked, biting on a lollipop that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I-It's not that!" Gilbert exclaimed once more. "I… I was just… thinking! Thinking… about something, something that I think you shouldn't know about."

"So, we actually disturbed you?" Emily, Break's doll, said. "Too bad~~ Just when we want to talk to you—"

"Now, now, Emily… We won't want to disturb him too much, don't you?" Break responded, stroking the doll's hair. "Well, I guess we should leave, then…"

Gilbert thought about his offer. "Wait, Break! O-On second thought… alright, where, then?"

"I think it'd be nice if we do this with Ojou-sama listening. She also seems to be concerned about you."

"What?" Gilbert asked. "She actually is?"

"Yes~ and by the looks of it…" Break continued, eyeing Gilbert, "I think you are, too!"

"Sh-Shut up! It's not what you're thinking!" Gilbert replied, looking away. "Now, putting that aside..."

"Oh, yes, yes, that! Follow me~" Break said merrily, leading Gilbert back inside the mansion, inside the halls, until they reach the dining room.

* * *

In the said room, they found Sharon waiting for them while she was sipping a cup of tea. Upon their arrival, she looked up to see them.

"Gilbert-sama… what brings you here this afternoon?" Sharon asked with a smile, as she set down her teacup.

"Oh, well… Break told me that you both have something to talk with me about?" Gilbert said, embarrassed and a bit confused.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Sharon asked, tilting her head a bit. "I know nothing about it."

"Ohoho~! He fell for it! Both of you fell for it!" Break said, chuckling a bit.

"Brother Xerx?"

"Huh? What the heck do you mean Break?" Gilbert asked.

"You don't understand?" Break asked with a small smirk. "Oh, Gilbert-kun~ I just followed Ojou-sama's… requests."

"Break… you took that seriously?" Sharon asked, slightly raising her voice.

"And what's wrong with that? You told me to take things seriously, right?" Break asked with a wink.

"Break…" Gilbert and Sharon muttered, seemingly in sync.

"**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!**" They both shrieked.

"Ohohohoho~ I can't wait when that time comes~" Break said. "Now I shall leave you two to discuss your… personal business, hm?" he teased as he entered a nearby cabinet.

"Damn it," Gilbert muttered after hearing the cabinet go shut.

"Break… when I get this over with, I'll punish him gravely for this!" Sharon said furiously, her face a bit red.

"Um, Sharon… I think we should start… talking, I guess? We'll just have to deal with him later," Gilbert said, dismissing the topic about Break.

"Hm? What?" Sharon asked, facing Gilbert. "Oh, yes, yes, of course, Gilbert-sama," Sharon said nonchalantly, straightening up in her seat and being the innocent woman she was once again. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Oh yeah. Right. Thanks," Gilbert replied, pulling a chair to the table. _No wonder everyone's intimidated by her_, he thought. _She tends to change personalities quickly and smoothly._ "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see…" Sharon started, "I've been observing you for weeks. And I've noticed that you seem to be… not your usual self, I must say. I agree that you're someone naturally distant and quiet, but… these past few weeks, you seem… different," Sharon said, looking at Gilbert, "like you're hiding something."

_W-What the…?_ Gilbert thought. _How could she… no, no, she couldn't. She shouldn't know anything about my past._

"W-Well, it's not what you think, Sharon," he replied defensively, gesturing nervously. "I-I was just kind of stressed and hung up on the events before, that's all," Gilbert ended with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Gilbert-sama," Sharon said, concerned. "You can't go hiding forever. At some point, you will have no choice but to reveal that secret of yours, even if it hurts other people. And if you ask me, well… in my opinion, the longer you hide a secret, the more you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Sharon," Gilbert whispered, his eyes downcast. Then he looked up. "Just say it straight. Exactly what are you trying to tell me?"

Sharon smiled humbly, blushing a bit. "What I'm saying," she began, suddenly holding Gilbert's hand, which was resting on the table, "is that if you need someone, anyone, who's willing to listen… I'm just here. If there's anything you want to let out that you can't reveal to anyone else… you can go to me. Rest assured that I won't tell anyone about it. I promise that," Sharon ended, smiling.

"Sharon…" Gilbert said, facing her. Upon hearing her statement, he knew that she was putting herself in a sort of risk with her promise, considering that she was also used by Pandora (specifically, Break) as an information gatherer. _But I trust her_, Gilbert thought. _I'm sure she doesn't back down on a promise._

Getting out of his thoughts, he continued to face her. "Thanks," he continued with a smile that returned hers. "And sorry if I'm somehow spacing out these days, there's just been a lot on my mind lately."

"I understand that," Sharon replied. "Take your time with things. You don't need to rush too much. Also," she paused, sipping tea, "you're not the only one who's left thinking a lot after everything that happened."

Gilbert nodded, then his eyes searched for a nearby clock. "Oh, crap…" he muttered as soon as he saw the time. "It's already past 2 o' clock. I guess I'll need to take my leave, Sharon," he said.

"I see. Very well then, Gilbert-sama… you may leave," she replied coolly.

As Gilbert turned and reached for the door, Sharon stopped him. "Wait a moment."

"Hm? What is it? Anything you forgot?" Gilbert asked, looking at her.

"Gilbert-sama, please don't forget everything I told you. And…" she paused, "remember your Master. You might be leaving him out," she said, a hint of teasing in her tone.

"Very funny," Gilbert responded with a smile. "I will. And no, I won't leave him out. He might give me a cat in return, and you know I won't want that."

"Perhaps I should surprise you with one sometime, yes?" Sharon teased once more. "Oh well, I guess you should get going now."

"Okay. See you around. And DON'T DO THAT." As Gilbert said that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he closed the door, Sharon finally had the time to sigh. "Gilbert-sama…" she muttered. _Wait, why am I so worried about him? Could this be… no, impossible. Don't think like that, Sharon,_ she thought, mentally smacking herself with her own paper fan. _There's no malice in that. Perhaps I should ask my grandmother about this when she gets better._

But throughout the time he wasn't there, she couldn't help but think and worry about him.

_Ugh,_ she thought. _Break will tease me for this._

* * *

As Gilbert was walking down the hallways, Break suddenly came out from a nearby closet.

"So, how did it go?" Break asked, his head popping out of the said closet.

"Break!" he shrieked. "Can't you learn to use the door more often?"

"I **AM** using the door~ Cabinets have doors, don't they?" Break answered in a teasing tone. "Anyways, don't change the subject, Gilbert-kun. Exactly what did you talk about?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Gilbert replied, turning away.

"Ohohoho~ getting so defensive here, hmm?" he asked. "Well, if you won't tell me, I'll just assume that you turned on Ojou-sama's girl mode."

"It's not like that, you idiot! Just… don't ask about it anymore," Gilbert shot back, getting annoyed by the second.

"Tsk… whatever you say," Break said. After he said that, he turned around to go back to Sharon.

_Damn,_ Gilbert thought. _Why am I getting embarrassed over those kinds of things when it comes to her? It's just Sharon I talked to, it's just her, okay?_

Gilbert decided to shake off these thoughts from his head and decided to walk around, until he reached a certain room where he heard Oz and Alice's voices.

* * *

And that's the 10th chapter! Arghh… It so hard to type this, you know? XDD

Anyways, as you can see, I promote SharonGilbert in this fic. *remains in box* With that said, I can now imagine knives and gun shots coming from the fans that oppose this XD Either ways, I hope that you (yes, YOU) still enjoyed this, whether you're a fan or not.

And as usual, next chapter may come out tomorrow night!

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions, anyone? I'm still waiting, so… don't make me beg ^^;


	11. Secrecy

Hello, people! ILoveXB is here once again, with the 11th chapter, as promised! I hope you're still liking it! And also, thank you for those who actually read this story, and comment on it! I appreciate it a lot!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

On with the show, people! Into the box I shall go! *jumps into the said box*

* * *

**XI. Secrecy**

That afternoon, Oz was sitting on a sofa with Alice beside him, who was currently helping herself to a plate of steak at that moment.

He gazed at Alice, who looked so happy eating. But he knew that deep inside, Alice had sadness in her heart, much like how he did at the moment.

Suddenly, for unknown reasons, Alice suddenly looked up at Oz, making the latter turn away from her. "Hey, manservant!" Alice said, an innocent look on her face.

He then sighed. "W-What is it, Alice?"

"Say, what if…" Alice paused for awhile, then she continued, "… someone else finds out about our past, say, Seaweed Head, Pierrot, and Sharon… what would we do?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Well… I-I don't really know myself, Alice," he replied, looking down at the floor. "But of course, we'll also need to tell them everything, at the right time, of course. Just… just not now," he ended, a worried look on his face.

"Okay…" Alice said, eating the last piece of steak. "But if you ask me, well, I won't mind if anyone else finds out—" she suddenly stopped upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Find out about what?" Gilbert asked all of a sudden. By coincidence, Gilbert had passed by the hallway near the room where Oz and Alice were at the moment. He then eavesdropped for awhile then decided to interrupt.

"Oh, Gil," Oz said, obviously shocked. "How long have you been there?"

"Not too long, I guess," he said, lying. He'd been there as soon as Alice started talking and he knew it, but as much as it hurts him to lie to them for once, he had to do it to divulge his Master's secret. "Tell me, Oz. Admit it, you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"**I am not, Gil!**" he exclaimed in a defensive tone, making Gilbert more suspicious.

"Oz, please, don't play dumb with me just for once. Tell me, please… what is it you're hiding? Is it something so bad that you need to hide it even from me?" Gilbert said, his tone insistent and impatient at the same time.

"No!" Oz said stubbornly, his hands covering his ears. "Besides, I know you're hiding something, Gil! Now **you** tell me about it!"

Gilbert was silenced for a few moments. Never had he seen Oz this mad at him, to the point of utter denial of the truth. Then he sighed. "I… I can't just yet, Oz. At least not now," he answered, slowly shaking his head.

"See? Then you, of all people, should understand what I'm going through, no, what we're going through," Oz continued, gesturing to himself and Alice. "Also—"

"Wait, manservant!" Alice said, standing up. "Let me handle this!" she said, standing in face to face with Gilbert, having that air of superiority once again.

"Listen to me, you Seaweed Head! You, yes you, have no right to tell off your own master! Isn't your master the one who's supposed to do that?" she screamed, her voice angry.

"Shut up, you Stupid Rabbit! You don't know that much of our relationship! If you know what you're saying, then you have no right to tell me off! That just proves how stupid you really are. You are not my master in any way, and you will never be my master! Also, it is a servant's duty to correct his master!" he replied in a loud voice.

Despite feeling hurt, insulted and violated by his response, she still managed to shoot back a sharper response. "I don't give a shit about that, Seaweed Head. I still have a right to scream at you, idiot! 'Cause I still have a higher position and authority than you do! And let me correct you for once: at this point, you're not correcting your master, Seaweed Head, you're already forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do! And…" Alice paused for awhile, fighting back tears, "do you know how heavy his situation is right now? Well, it's obvious that you don't, since you wouldn't do this if you did… do you understand now?"

Gilbert remained silent, as Alice continued to talk more. _How… just how long did she have these emotions bottled up inside her?_ He thought.

"… but if you really want to know about it, I'm more than willing to spit it out and rub it in your face! Now ask your master here, who is my servant, if he's okay with the idea. But, you know…" she paused, smiling a bit. "I think he'll tell you, 'because he really needs someone to talk to right now… so for once, I'll grant you authority to talk about those kinds of things… **ALONE**."

_What the…? She isn't this generous. Whatever happened to the selfish Stupid Rabbit I knew?_ Gilbert wondered. _Oh well, I'd better… grab the opportunity, I guess?_

At that point, Gilbert went to his master, who was currently sitting on the sofa. In the corner of his eye, he could see Alice slightly glaring at him, then she finally closed the door to leave them alone.

Gilbert scanned the room quickly, then after that, seeing that there was no one else in the area, he turned to Oz, sitting next to him.

At that point, he was somewhat at a loss for words. "Oz… I…"

"You know what, Gil?" Oz asked, a sad smile spread all over his face.

"Huh?"

"I sort of envy Alice, even just this once…" Oz replied, the smile still there.

"I don't think there's nothing in her that you should get envious of," Gilbert said, a slight look of disgust in his face. "So, why?"

"Well… I'm actually a bit surprised that she can smile a lot these past few weeks, even though… even though I know that she's just using her smile as an excuse to hide her sadness… it's just… argh, damn it," Oz answered, getting more confused.

"Young Master…" Gilbert started. _Please, Oz… don't. Just don't._

"To be honest… the only reason I don't like to tell you, Gil… is because I know that you're also carrying something heavy, so heavy that you won't tell me… and I don't want my burden to add up to yours," he said, looking down once more.

"But if you really want to know, then, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. And after that, it's up to you if you'll tell others, or if you'll manage to take it all in without having any regrets. You understand that? Gil?" he asked, worried.

Gilbert thought twice upon hearing his question. He knew that this may probably hurt him, give him deeper thoughts, even. But despite knowing this, he wanted to help his master in any way he could. And he knew that sharing a bit with his pain was probably the least he could do. So he finally answered his question. "Yes."

Upon hearing his answer, Oz took a deep breath, and then finally, he decided to tell Gilbert the whole truth… the beginning of everything, everything tragic that happened to them. And as Gilbert prepared himself, he felt as though he just jumped inside a dark and deep, no, bottomless pit.

Outside the room, as Alice leaned on the door that separated her from Oz and Gilbert, she managed to hear bits of their conversation, which meant that Oz was telling Gilbert something.

_Perhaps he's telling him the truth now,_ she thought, managing to smirk a bit_. Pfft, truth. What importance does it have other than hurting people you love?_ She wondered, shaking her head. _Well, it's about high time, you manservant._

* * *

So, did you like it people? Tell me your thoughts! I'm here to listen~ *finally walks out of the box*

Chapter 12 will be out again tomorrow night, but it might be delayed, but still… I'll try my best to keep myself posted!

Again, I am still waiting for any of these (but not that I'm forcing you. Oh well XD):

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions? Don't be afraid! I don't bite! (I AM too young to bite after all. XDD)


	12. Intentions

I bring to you… chapter 12! I was actually in a hurry, but oh well, I managed! Yay! (I finished this just now, 1:20AM XD)

I hope you like it, people! Chapter 13 MIGHT be slightly delayed, since I'll release it after 2 days, so, I apologize for that.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

I won't make you wait any longer… here goes! *dives into box*

* * *

**XII. Intentions**

As soon as Gilbert left him, Break decided to go back to the room where Gilbert and Sharon previously talked as quickly as he could. Knowing that he won't get anything from Gilbert, he thought that perhaps Sharon managed to squeeze some information.

And for once, he decided to use a door, considering it as a very small way to 'make amends'.

Sharon heard Break entering the door, so she straightened herself up, pulled off her most innocent face, and prepared something behind her back. As soon as he fully entered the room, she stood up, not managing to hide her dark aura.

"Why, hello, Brother Xerx~ what brings you back here now?" she asked in her sweetest, most innocent tone. However her aura still got the best of the current atmosphere, so Break tried to hide his fear.

"Why, Ojou-sama, I—" as he tried to explain himself, his brief statement was interrupted by a sound from Sharon's infamous paper fan.

"That" she said, still smiling, "is for playing a very bad prank at the very wrong time."

"Eh? Didn't you like it, Ojou-sama?" he asked 'politely', resulting to the angry Rainsworth maiden to hit him again.

"And that," she started once again, her anger beginning to show, "is for not being serious at the right time!"

"Wait, Ojou-sama…" Whack. "That hurts—" Whack. "Let me expla—" Whack. "OJOU-SAMAAA~" **Whack.**

"Brother Xerx, you really are horrible!" she cried, as she continued whacking him, each whack becoming stronger than the previous one.

And after much continuous smacking and screaming, she finally gave in to his protests. When she did stop, she became serious once again, hiding her paper fan. "So what is the reason you went back here, Break? And you seemed to be in a hurry."

"Well, you see, Ojou-sama…"he began, taking a cake from the plate on the table, "I just wanted to know if Gilbert-kun told you anything in regards to his 'secret'. Did he tell you anything?"

At that moment, Sharon looked at him straight in the eye. "No, he didn't tell me anything Break. What would you need it for? And are you really sure he's hiding something?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you understand?" Break asked. "He might be carrying something related to the events that happened 100 years ago. It could contain vital information!"

"I see…" Sharon said, looking down at her teacup, which was half-full. "But if you ask me, I don't think Master Gilbert is willing to say anything on the matter. So how, may I ask, will you get what you need, then?" Sharon asked, still looking puzzled.

"Don't worry, Ojou-sama…" Break replied as he turned away, only to conceal a smirk that was forming on his lips. "I have my ways. No matter how insignificant they may seem," he ended. "Oh, well, I need to get going, Ojou-sama~"

"Hm?" Sharon asked, slightly raising an eyebrow. "And where will you be going?"

"Well, I can't tell you, but it's something very important! So I wouldn't want to be late, would I?" he said. After that, he disappeared into a cabinet way too quickly.

Upon hearing his last statement, she sighed. _What if his appointment has something to do with his plans?_ She wondered, shaking her head.

* * *

Break opened a cabinet once again to see his current destination. He was doubtful at first, until he heard voices. "No doubt… they're here~" he said, smirking as he stayed quiet to listen.

* * *

After a few minutes, Oz was finished talking, leaving Gilbert very shocked and downright speechless.

"I see now," Gilbert said, as soon as his Master finished. He can't believe what Oz just said, while Oz, on the other hand, was a bit shocked that he actually managed to tell him the truth. And he was also shocked that his servant took it in.

"Now do you understand how confused Alice and I are now? And the worst thing is… I have this feeling that one of us, if not both, is going to have to go, if you know what I mean," Oz said, a worried expression on his face.

Gilbert, in return, assumed a serious look. "I personally, and strongly, think and agree that Stupid Rabbit should go," he said, oblivious to what the blond-haired boy's reaction would be.

"Gil!" Oz exclaimed, shocked. "Do you know what you just said? And do you actually think that I'll let any of us die? No way am I doing that!" he continued, eyes widening. However, this confident side of his suddenly turned back into his self-sacrificing side. "But… but if someone really has to **die**," he said, emphasis on the word 'die', "then it should be me. After all, I am the original chain, not Alice."

"Young Master!" Gilbert screamed, making him stand up from his seat. Then he scratched his head upon immediately gaining his composure to avoid another lethal argument. "I'm sorry, I just… I just don't get it. I don't understand why you insist on defending that rabbit, or why you're bent on sacrificing yourself, more than anyone else," he explained, his tone showing confusion.

"It's not that hard to understand, Gil. Look at it this way: her past and my past says it all if you combine it together," he began.

"I don't believe that, Young Master. I think your past is much worse than hers."

"That's exactly the problem, Gil. I had a very bad past, then it collides with hers, which is as bad as mine… now, how do you think would that turn out? So now, do you understand that I, more than anyone else, caused her so much pain and sorrow? The pain that I experience in our contract, in my role as her servant… can never match up to the pain she felt before, way before everything caught up with us. That's why… I want her to be happy," he said, pausing. Then he continued, "I want her to smile, just like how she did in the past… and I'll do everything I could to bring back that smile of hers once again."

As Gilbert listened to him, he finally understood his feelings. Even if Oz didn't tell him about it directly, he understood right then and there just how genuine his feelings are for Alice.

"Now I really understand," Gilbert said, nodding with a solemn expression. "But I'm afraid there's still something wrong with your alternate plan, if ever one of you needs to… go."

Now it was Oz's turn to get confused. He scratched his head in the process. "Eh? What now?"

"Well," Gilbert began, slightly smiling. "Assuming that… okay, let's say Stupid Rabbit lived and you died… do you think you'll make her happy and smiling with you doing that? I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

Upon hearing his answer, Oz suddenly twirled a bit, just enough to face Gilbert.

"Now that," he said, winking, "is what I call 'correcting your Master'."

"What the…?" Gilbert exclaimed, shocked. _So he was just…_

"Heheheh~ I love it when you make that face, Gil~"

"Y-Young Master!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Gil… when I was saying those things earlier, I was serious back then. You might be thinking I tricked you or something," Oz said, smiling.

_Heheh…_ Gilbert thought. _You really are the Oz I know, even if Jack says you're B-Rabbit._

But please… for once, Oz. Just for once… think of yourself, okay? Gilbert thought, wishing that he could this to Oz personally.

As Alice remained outside the room, she began to have a weird feeling.

_Why do I feel as though… someone's here?_ She thought.

* * *

And that's chapter 12! Sorry for the weird title… it's hard to think up of new ones~ *peeks from box*

Now you made me beg! Give any, ANY of the following please:

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions? Especially the last 2 choices. I'll be waiting!


	13. Espionage

A delayed update! I'm really sorry for this, people. I experienced a writer's block while writing chapter 16, so… yeah. And it's hard to think up of titles, you know? XD

Anyways, here's the chapter; hopefully it was worth the wait! *jumps in box immediately upon seeing guns and knives*

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters. All of it belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy the show!

* * *

**XIII. Espionage**

Alice continued to lean on the door, remaining in the same position she was in ever since she got there. During that moment, something was really bugging her; as if someone was watching her, hearing them… all of those actions. She was thinking as if someone was really there, but she didn't have any proof of it whatsoever.

Until that assumption of hers was confirmed by a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Ah, so that was it, eh?"

"Who—!" Alice muttered under her breath, as she saw a familiar figure approaching her.

"So those were the things troubling that Vessalius brat, kukukukuku~" Emily said.

"Hush now, Emily, his master might get mad at us…" Break replied, his tone somewhat dramatic. But it was obvious that he was only acting at that time.

Alice turned to the direction of both the voice and the figure. "You damn clown… how long have you been here?"

Break looked at her in response, smirking. "That doesn't matter now, Alice-kun," he replied, holding her chin to raise her head up a bit, "since I already have what I needed," he said, and with that, he let go of her chin and turned to leave.

Alice was furious. "Hey, you clown! Come back here! **IDIOT!**" she screamed, but Break ignored her.

"Tell Oz-kun and Gilbert-kun that they've been of so much help!" Break answered from over his shoulder.

"Well, Pandora wouldn't hire them if they weren't right?" Emily retorted.

"Mhmm~~" Break replied, his voice echoing in the hallway as he left.

As soon as Break disappeared in the darkness, Alice stared straight. Then she cursed under her breath.

_That fucking clown_, she muttered. _When I get the chance once again, I'll—_

She was interrupted by a door creak from behind her back. Oh fuck, she thought. Oh no.

"Alice? Is everything all right out there?" Oz asked, curious. He and Gilbert had heard her screaming, though it wasn't as loud, since the door blocked a bit of her voice. But Oz knew to himself that Alice will never, ever, ever scream for no particular reason.

"Oz…" she said, a shocked expression on her face. _Very perfect timing,_ she thought sarcastically. _Nice try clown. Shit._

"Alice?" Oz asked once again, interrupting her thoughts. "You okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, Oz," she replied, her voice low, "but we have a problem right now. Something very serious," she continued.

Gilbert, who had followed Oz on the way out, looked at Alice with a serious expression. _Now what the hell is it, you Stupid Rabbit?_ He thought, shaking his head.

"I-I think it'll be nice if we talk about this in the room," Alice said, "just in case a certain Seaweed Head has violent outbursts… it's better to be sure," she said, glaring at the said person.

_Damn you_, Gilbert thought, irritated. _You are not in the position to say that._

"Well, I guess I'll agree with your idea, Alice," Oz said. "Somehow I feel like there's a tense atmosphere going on RIGHT NOW," he said nervously, looking at both of them, who were currently exchanging glares and bad thoughts with each other. "Shall we?"

* * *

"What? How…"

"It's exactly how I told you, Ojou-sama," Break said, biting on a piece of hard candy, "unless you want me to explain it all over again."

_Oh great_, Sharon thought. _First he shocked me with his entrance, then now he is shocking me with what he just found out? Not only is he horrible, he's also tactless, no doubt._

"I may sound very insensitive, but it's true…" Break continued. "That brat really has something to do with all of this. His being a chain just confirmed a whole lot of things, such as his ability to control B-Rabbit's power on his own," he said, slouching a bit in his seat while crossing his legs.

"Then… if that is the case, does that really mean that we'll need to have a tighter grip on him and the others?" Sharon asked, worried.

"I'm afraid so, Ojou-sama… as of now, they're a valuable source of information," Break replied dramatically.

Sharon shook her head. "Hmmm… you really are good at being a user and a stalker, aren't you, Break?"

"Like I told you, Ojou-sama, I have my ways. I'm not called 'Mr. One-Man Show' for nothing," he shrugged. "And I take that as a compliment," he added, making Sharon nod in agreement.

"However, we still need more information, since Oz-kun's past opened up more questions," he said. "And we'll need to get more of it from a certain man who's attempted to stop smoking nine times." That statement made Sharon look at Break. "Who do you—"

"Think of it, Ojou-sama. You, of all people, know who I mean," Break said.

Sharon remained silent, which Break assumed was a positive response.

"Gilbert-sama," Sharon muttered. _What now? I can't break what I told him a few hours ago just like that, she thought._

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the room where Alice, Oz, and Gilbert were, extreme reactions can both be heard and witnessed if one was there.

"What the freaking hell did you just say?" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Just like what I said, Seaweed Head. That damn clown heard everything Oz told you," Alice said. "Fuck that clown. Seriously, when I see him, I'll—"

"Wait a minute, Alice… I thought it was okay for you to get us found out?" Oz asked.

"Not him! Anyone but that clown!"

"Seriously, this is totally going to spread around the entire mansion if Break doesn't sit down and shut up," Gilbert said matter-of-factly.

"Tch. Now he'll ask Seaweed Head here as well," she said, crossing her legs. "Turns out that someone's going to use someone. I'll bet that the first one who knows about this is Sharon."

"You could say that again," Oz said, "Sharon is quite close with him."

"Damn it… now what'll happen to us after this?" Gilbert screamed, blowing smoke off of his cigarette. "And it's all Stupid Rabbit's fault!"

"The fuck? How dare you blame me!" Alice exclaimed. "How did this become my fault?"

"If you'd have checked the surroundings carefully… well, you could've given him a kick or something!"

"As if I knew about that! How would I detect someone who's been hiding in a closet for God-knows-how-long?"

Sensing more tension building up between the two, Oz decided to speak up and temporarily silence them, just so he could clear his own head up.

"Gil, Alice, please… don't fight. Not now. Just this once, okay?" Oz said, looking at them while gesturing nervously.

"Oz…" Alice muttered, looking back at him.

"I'm sorry, Young Master," Gilbert said, looking down.

"It's okay, Gil. Argh, damn it, what'll we do now?"

Alice assumed a defensive position as she delivered her answer. "Either deny them or confirm them, you manservant."

"I guess we have no other choice. We'll just have to confirm everything they found out," Gilbert replied, nodding.

"That could be the right thing to do… but that's not what I'm worried about," Oz said.

"Eh?" Alice asked, tilting her head.

"I'm worried about Jack. I'm worried about what he'll do with me after finding out about this… damn," Oz stated.

"Oh, no, he doesn't! You're my property! No way should he touch something that isn't his! If he does, I'll knock his head off! That bastard!" Alice exclaimed.

_Alice…_ Oz thought, as he gazed at her. _I really hope you'll succeed with that._

* * *

On the other hand, Break held his cane and stood up from his seat to walk off.

"Now that we have a bit of information, this may possibly help me more in fulfilling her wish."

"Her wish? You mean the Will of the Abyss?" Sharon asked.

"Yes. We already talked about this before, right?" Break said, looking over from his shoulder. "I promised her that… therefore, I'm tasked with the duty to fulfill it."

"And her wish is…?"

"She wishes to be destroyed, Ojou-sama," he replied. "But at the same time, she also wishes for her twin sister to be saved."

"Alice?"

Break sighed. "Exactly." And with that, he walked on, leaving Sharon behind with new thoughts to ponder on for the day.

* * *

*stays in box* Did you like it? Did you? Tell me your thoughts, mm-kay? And I beg you, please!

Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions?


	14. Preparations

And I'm here again! Sorry for the seemingly slightly late update. I'm getting scolded here for posting these kind of stuff late XD but nevertheless, I'll continue to update this fanfic! No way in hell am I leaving it XDD

Take note that this time, it's Baskerville-centric, or rather, Reo-centric. Take this as a very small breather :D

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy the show, if you can! *hides in torn box*

* * *

**XIV. Preparation**

While tension was building up once again inside the Rainsworth mansion, the Baskerville household, on the other hand, were just recovering from the events. However, they seem to be almost ready, with Rufus Barma on their side.

All members of the said household were busy, taking a bit of time off before getting serious once again.

Lily, one of the members, continued to spend her time either bothering the others or playing with them. Either ways, both methods seem to make her happy. She's tried to go to Zwei, Rufus, Zai, and Vincent, but somehow, they seemed to busy. Reo would have played with her, only if Vincent had permitted him. So far, the only people who could tolerate her are Charlotte and Dug.

"Big Sister! Big Sister! Dug!" Lily called, her voice full of excitement.

"Oh, hello, Lily~" Charlotte responded, a big smile on her petite face.

Lily tiptoed a bit to peek at Charlotte's lap. "What'cha doing, Big Sis?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Well," Charlotte said, looking at Lily, "I'm just fixing up my cloak and checking my face on the mirror from time to time… nothing big in particular~"

"How 'bout you, Dug?" Lily asked, turning to the big, cloaked man sitting next to Charlotte.

"Same as Charlotte," he answered, his tone emotionless and dull.

"I see…" Lily said, looking at both of them. Then she brought up the real reason she was there at that moment. "Hey guys, do you want to play with me for awhile?"

Charlotte's face turned from happy to slightly sad. "I'm sorry, Lily, but… I'm a bit busy preparing, since we'll strike again in a few days. And I think Dug is, too. Also, we were ordered not to play around too much," she replied, frowning.

"Awwwwww~" Lily replied, pouting.

"But don't worry, when all of this is totally over, you can play with us for as much as you want!" Charlotte said, smiling once again. "How does that sound?"

"Really? Yay! That'd be cool! Thanks Big Sis!" Lily exclaimed, squealing.

"You're very much welcome, Lily," Charlotte answered.

With that said, Lily left the room and went out of the mansion, bouncing all the way.

Charlotte watched Lily on her way out, then sighed. "I guess we should let her be like that for awhile, hm?" she asked, looking at Dug. Dug, on the other hand, simply nodded.

* * *

In another room, Zwei, Vincent and Reo were together.

Reo was sitting up on the bed, reading a red-covered book, but this time, he was no longer wearing his glasses. Vincent was sitting near Reo's bedside. Zwei, on the other hand, was having a conflict inside her, probably because it was Echo's turn to show up on the surface.

"Now, now, Zwei, enough with your struggling. It's Echo's turn," Vincent said, smiling a bit.

"But, Master Vincent… I want to stay longer! I want to stay here! I'm more useful than her, right? Master Vincent?" Zwei retorted, a crazed expression plastered on her face.

"I know, Zwei, and you know that I think of you more highly than Echo, but no matter what your reason is… you have to be fair with her. So, please, follow my order?" Vincent asked in a polite manner.

Zwei sighed. "Fine. As long as it's Master Vincent's order, I'm willing to follow it!" As soon as she said that, she stopped struggling, making her unconscious for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden, her expression changed from a crazed one to a calm, emotionless one. This was her transformation, from Zwei to Echo. From a Noise of Echo, to an Echo of Noise.

And after that, Zwei, who was now Echo, changed her clothes on the spot, from the blood-red Baskerville robe, to a blue and white uniform.

As Vincent watched this, Reo looked at her 'transformation' and began to talk.

"It really is interesting how Zwei switches to Echo and vice versa. Confusing and interesting, that's the best way to describe it," Reo stated, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"And it's interesting to note how you seem to be interested in her… particularly when she's Echo. You seem to like, in my personal point of view," Vincent responded, looking at Reo.

"Well, personally, for some reason, I'd prefer Echo over Zwei," Reo said. Vincent gave him a weird look. "No exact reason, really. Don't look at me like that," he continued, defensive.

"Is that so…" Vincent replied, smirking a bit. "Oh well, I guess I'd better leave you with her for a while." After saying this, Vincent motioned for Echo to come closer. "Echo."

"Yes, Master Vincent?" Echo asked, staring at him.

"Please keep Master Reo company for the meantime, for I still need to do something downstairs. You understand that, Echo?" he said, showing his usual smile.

"Yes, Master Vincent. As you wish," Echo responded, keeping up a straight face.

"That's good. I shall take my leave then, for now. If you'll excuse me…" and with that, Vincent closed the door.

As soon as he left, Echo sat at the same place Vincent sat. Reo continued reading the book he was holding, while Echo simply sat there, staring straight off ahead.

But during that awkward silence, Reo couldn't help but look at Echo from time to time. Finally, Reo spoke.

"Um, Echo?" Reo asked.

"Yes, Master Reo?" she replied, still not looking in his direction.

"It's been a long time since we talked to each other casually, right?" Reo asked, smiling a bit.

"Yes," Echo replied, keeping up her short response.

"Well, to be honest, I have a small request for you," Reo said, "if it's not a big deal for you."

"What is it?" Echo asked, finally looking at Reo.

"Mm… how should I say it… when we're alone together, if possible… please don't call me 'Master'," he said.

"Eh? Why? Echo doesn't understand you," she replied, a curious look on her face. _This face of hers is rare_, Reo thought. _Wait, why am I thinking like this?_

"It's just… I don't know, it's just too awkward. Also, it won't matter if I become head of the Baskervilles, since… since we both used to be on the same position, so…"

Reo was about to say something else, but Echo cut him off.

"Echo understands now. I will try doing that, even if it seems a bit difficult… Master Re— no, Reo. Is that fine?" Echo asks, her voice remaining monotone.

"I'd appreciate that," he replies, smiling a bit. Then he suddenly remembers something. "Echo?"

"Yes?"

"How does it feel when you… transform? Or whatever you call that?" Reo asked, curious.

"Eh? Transform?" Echo asks, looking down.

"You know… you turn into Zwei, right?" he asks again.

"Well…" Echo says, keeping up a silent response.

Reo, thinking that his question offended her, started gesturing nervously. "You don't have to tell me if you feel like doing so!"

Echo shook her head. "No… it's okay." Strange, she thought. "This is similar to the way Master Oz asked me about Master Vincent…"

Oz-kun… Reo thought.

"Anyways, to be honest, Master Reo— er, Reo… it hurts. Echo thinks it's painful," she continues, her eyes remaining downcast.

"Painful?" he asked, confused.

Echo nodded in response. "It's as if… I was being stabbed. But as soon as Echo stops struggling and resisting the pain, I don't know anymore. It'll be Zwei who feels the rest."

"Echo…"

"But no one would care about that anymore. Because I'm just an echo, an Echo of Noise. I'm just someone sharing the body of another…"

"Echo, tell me. How long has this been going on?" Reo asked. Might as well continue asking, he thought.

"I don't remember anymore… it's already a long time. Besides, how would Echo know about that? Echo doesn't own this body anyway. Perhaps you should ask someone else," she answered, her tone showing her defensiveness.

"No, no need for that… I don't want to look as though I'm meddling with your past life. Or whatever it is," Reo said, smiling a bit.

"Well, I think Echo needs to take her leave. I can hear Master Vincent's footsteps," she stated, looking at the door.

Sure enough, the door opened, and there was Vincent back again. "Echo, you may leave now," he says, smiling.

Echo bowed, then walked quietly out of the room. Reo sighed.

"So, when shall we go back there again, Master Reo?" he asked in a casual tone.

Reo first looked at his book, then at Vincent. Then he answered, "In three days."

Vincent looked back at Reo, then he thought about his decision. Then he smiled once again. "Three days it is, then. I will go and notify the others, then."

"You do that."

"But before that," Vincent said, grinning, "I want to ask you something first. Exactly what did you do on that day?"

"What do you mean?" Reo asked, tilting his head slightly.

"What I'm asking is… are you really going to strike this time, or do you have something else in mind?"

Reo sighed once more. "To be honest, I do… but it's between him and me once again, I'm afraid. Remember this, Vincent… you and the others will not make a move unless I say so, do you understand?"

"Of course, Master Reo," he responded, bowing a bit. "As you wish."

After Vincent answered, Reo put on his glasses once again and smirked a bit. _Hopefully he cooperates with me this time_, he thought.

* * *

And that's chapter 14! Sorry for the seemingly boring title… but I think that's more appropriate.  
And as always, I've given a hint of one of my favorite pairings in PH~ Although it's impossible, heck who knows, they might know each, both being servants XD (I assume you now know who it is? :D)

FAST TRIVIA: Did you know that this is different from my original draft? I always put additional words in the final story, so… yeah, if you read my drafts (which are always don at about 1AM-3AM, that's my writing sched and art sched)

So, as always, Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions? I'll wait! XD


	15. Two Traitors

That moment when you realize you haven't updated your fanfic in **3 freaking months!**

First off, everybody… I'm sorry if it took me this long to update; I forgot to tell you that our school had started in June, so I was busy. Also, I was attacked by a massive writer's block and artist's block ;_; But don't worry, I have most of the future chapters written down now.

So, at least now you know that I have a heavy schedule… but always remember that NO MATTER WHAT (pun not intended… was there any?), I'm not leaving this story! Over and out!

So, here's the new chapter, which was written on May, to be exact. And looking at the recent chapters of PH, some of my theories were correct and some were wrong. For the person who said that Oz didn't kill Alice… Hohoho, don't fret, I'll do my best to twist it in!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Enjoy! *hides back in rotten box*

* * *

**XV. Two Traitors**

As the Baskervilles were preparing for their next strike, two people stayed in the so-called basement of the Nightray Mansion, which was located downstairs, just below the main house. The basement, like any ordinary place, is something dim, yet at the same time, it also lacked space; making it have the appearance of a small attic. And for some reason, the said people seemed to be discussing something very important here in this very place.

But in reality, it wasn't just something important. It was also something personal, something that concerned their true purpose of teaming up with a household that opposed theirs in such a way.

Who would've known that these 2 people were actually the two traitors of Pandora, both of them from different households: Vessalius and Barma.

Zai Vessalius and Rufus Barma.

They decided to remain in the basement, the reason being so that no one would be there to disturb them, especially Lily, since they've been at the receiving end of her rants and pleas.

At first it was quite silent in that room, but Zai finally broke the silence by beginning their topic.

"Rufus Barma?"

"Yes, Vessalius?" Rufus responded, his eyes peering from his infamous metal fan, in contrast to the Rainsworth household's paper fan.

"I would like to ask a small question, if you wouldn't mind," Zai said, as he eyed Rufus.

"You're asking for information? That is not something you can just get that easily, Vessalius," the red-haired duke replied, his eyes meeting Zai's. "In my case, I would like you to 'pay' for the information you will get out of me."

_Is it me, or is this duke eccentric?_ Zai thought, shaking his head. "Payment?"

"Yes… information for information. I understand information and knowledge is something that one should have, but so many people abuse information these days… That's why I have to be strict with giving it away. At the very least, I assume it would be better if the giver gets something in return," Rufus continued, removing the fan from his face.

"Tch. What kind of ruling is that?"

Rufus, however, ignored Zai's short question.

"As I was saying, I request, and require, payment. Also, your information must be something of a high standard," he continued, seemingly 'fanning' himself.

"Hmm… seems like I have no other choice," Zai said, obviously frustrated. "I suppose I could agree to that. But wouldn't you want to hear my question first?"

"And what for?"

"Just so you know what information I'll give you and what you'll give me."

"Hmmm… that seems reasonable enough. Very well, I'll take your word for it. What is your question, then?" Rufus asked, looking at Zai once again, implying his eagerness to listen.

"It's very simple. What is your reason for betraying your household? Or the people around you, perhaps?" Zai asked.

Rufus looked away, holding his fan. "So basically, you are asking me why I teamed up with the Baskervilles?"

Zai remained silent upon hearing his question, implying a positive response from him.

"I shall take that as a yes. Very well, then, I'll accept that information of yours. In return, you shall accept whatever I give you," the duke said, sitting down on a nearby box. "So why did you betray the Vessalius household?"

At this question, Zai smirked first before revealing his answer.

"Basically, I'm not naïve, unlike a certain thing who still refuses to see the truth," he began, looking down.

"And what is thy point in that?" Rufus asked.

"Alongside you, I am one of the few people who know that Jack Vessalius is no hero. And I understand that the Baskervilles have no evil intention. Personally, I am ashamed of my own household. All of them are too naïve, in my perspective."

Zai paused, glancing at Rufus. Rufus remained silent, keeping up his monotone face, motioning for him to continue talking.

"The Baskervilles killed because they were asked to. Glen ordered them because he was forced to. And who forced him into this? None other than that piece of garbage Jack Vessalius' actions, who, on the other hand, had a contract with that 'thing'."

"Thing? You're not referring to Oz Vessalius, are you?"

"Yes. And by all means, do not call him by that name, for he has no right to it. He is a mere chain, a chain that enjoys the art of slaughter. He is B-Rabbit, mind you. If an abattoir is to stock up all the people it has killed, I'm afraid it'll need more than just one abattoir," he said, with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Now this is indeed something I have never heard of," Rufus said, having an air of amazement, which was very rare, so to speak. "Your so-called son is the almighty Bloodstained Black Rabbit?"

"Exactly," Zai replied. Obviously, this was one fact that he never dared to be proud of; to him, it meant pure humiliation, on his side, that is.

"But that seems impossible. That girl with him… she is B-Rabbit, is she not?"

"The poor thing… she only served as a vessel. More like a living grave. But those brats may know about that by now."

"So all in all, your purpose is?"

"Beware of my answer first. It doesn't mean that I have any concern for that thing, but… I'll do this to stop him from being fully contracted once again with Jack Vessalius. If he does, all chains in the Abyss may be severed."

Rufus nodded in agreement. "I understand now. Is there anything else you need to say?"

"Nothing more. That is all."

"The information you gave is highly valuable," Rufus praised. "High standard information indeed. But now I assume it is my turn to speak now."

Zai smirked. "Well, it's about time. Unless you plan on 'betraying' me. Tell me, Duke Barma, why exactly did you betray Pandora?"

"Hmmm… to be honest, it's basically the same as yours, to prevent the chains from being fully severed."

"I know that," Zai said, slightly irritated. "But why did you break your promise with Duchess Rainsworth?"

"Sheryl? Well, it's quite simple; I was getting tired of her, what with being just a mere confidante and companion of hers… it is getting quite boring. Also, you could say that that served as payment for the countless times that she rejected me in the past," he continued, sighing.

"Heh. You really are a romanticist, aren't you?"

"It still remains to be a mere declaration, I'm afraid. Hence, my revenge."

Zai looked up to the ceiling. "It seems strange, but now, I'm curious as to what Reo Baskerville's plan is."

Rufus slowly shook his head. "Who would've expected a mere servant of the Nightray household to become the head of the Baskervilles?"

"Nightray household, eh? Speaking of the boy, I must admit, he is a really good servant. I have seen it for myself."

"Nightrays, hmmm… however, it seems like there is nothing left to reconcile."

"I agree on that. The whole household has been killed, if memory serves me correct."

"And would you believe that they were killed… by a member of their own household?"

"Yes, yes… the famed Headhunter, and the other boy…" Zai paused, trying to recall the name of the said person. "Who was he again… oh, Reo Baskerville's previous master, Elliot."

"Yes, that boy…" Rufus replied. "Word has it that he reluctantly sacrificed himself, didn't he? Noble to the end, eh…?"

_Self-sacrifice_, Zai thought. _Reminds me of that 'thing'._

* * *

**So, there you have it, after 3 months, I hath updated! LOLz**

**Thank you so much for the people who reviewed when I was gone! I really appreciate it!**

P.S. Despite having official spellings in the 18.5 Guidebook, Reo will remain as Reo, Lotti will remain as Lotti, and so on and so forth.

So, as always, Reviews/Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions? I'll wait! XD


	16. Abyss

Hey guys! Guys! GUYS! I'm back! Yes, I'm back! Well, it's temporary, but still… here's an update, at last!

I've been really busy with school lately, and looking at my ranking, I'm forced to keep myself buried in school work to maintain my rank. **Argh, rank, Y U NO start at a lower place?! ;_;**

Anyways, school life aside; I've been editing the draft of this story here in my large notebook. Whatever you see typed here isn't what I've originally written in the first place. Yes, my writing schedule is till from 1am onwards (Depends on how my physical state is XD). If possible, I'll try to update this story at least once a month.

I've posted this story on deviant Art for more exposure, and hopefully more advices! XD

So going back to this story… sorry, but Oz and co. still won't appear for a while. But I promise you, they'll be back in the next chapter!

For the meantime, I'll be leaving you in the Abyss (yes, the setting of this chapter is the _Abyss_. You read that right.). In anime terms, this would be considered filler, but not really. Alyss' feelings will be slightly elaborated here (this'll give me time to totally fix up things from my side.)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Okay, now I need to stop before the author's note gets longer than the story itself… Enjoy! *hides back in newly-taped _balikbayan_ box* And advance thanks for possible reviews! *dodges incoming daggers*

* * *

**XVI. Abyss**

Many events had been happening. Oz and Gilbert finding out about the truth, the truth being spread all throughout, the Baskervilles preparing for their next strike (which they are oblivious of)… all of these are happening at quite a fast pace. However, as the first day of the Baskerville's countdown begins, little did everyone know that there were more people who are waiting for the outcome of these events.

However, these people don't really live on the Earth's surface; they had their world, nevertheless. As a matter of fact, they resided in a different dimension, which is none other than…

**The Abyss.**

Yes, the Abyss. A place where desperate human beings go; specifically, illegal contractors. They are people who simply do everything to convince its leader, the Intention of the Abyss, to grant their wish. It was also a place where abandoned toys can be found, hence, it is often described as a broken toybox. They are the toys of the Abyss. However, these toys should not be underestimated, for they can turn into Chains—beings that prevent the world from being broken.

As of the moment, however, the said toys were feeling… lonely. And with them at that moment is the said leader: the Intention of the Abyss. Innocent-looking and fragile, yes, but ultimately mad with a passion.

She remained there, staring blankly into space, waiting, albeit slightly impatient. She had been helping Jack Vessalius ever since Lacie died.

_Lacie,_ a voice inside her thought, _I miss you as much as Jack does._

Ever since Lacie had died, the Intention of the Abyss had felt lonely. Well, not exactly. Rather, the Core of the Abyss had felt lonely, not her. The Core was just sharing her body, nothing more.

But despite this, even the Intention of the Abyss couldn't bring herself to feel emotionless at that moment. Apparently, she knew that she couldn't fool herself; after all, she was also missing Lacie, the person who had kept the Core company. She missed her despite the fact that she didn't really know her, and the mere fact that she is oblivious of Lacie being her mother is proof of that. She missed her so much to an extent that her thoughts were all but optimistic.

"_I don't want to be the Intention of the Abyss anymore_," she had recalled a few moments before. She remembered saying this to someone she had met before, but she didn't care anymore. All she cares about right now is that wish, and her sister, Alice.

_Alice_, she thought. _My dear twin sister._

It was quite obvious that they had a close bond, whether it was in their name, or in their resemblance to each other, or even in their very relationship. The only factor that hid this was their façade of hatred. Two sisters known to hate each other… no one would even suspect that one sister cared for the other.

The Intention remained silent while reminiscing all of this, then her mind focused once again on the previous statement.

_I don't want to be the Intention of the Abyss anymore._

She silently agreed to this. _What would be the use anyway_, she thought. If I stay here, _I might continue longing for Jack, and… I might hurt Alice more._

All of a sudden, her body started moving on its own. All her thoughts froze as she suddenly shrieked, her thoughts mixing with the thoughts of the boarder in her body.

"There's no point in being here… if the only person who kept me company is no longer here… it's pointless… **POINTLESS**!" she shrieked.

"I want to be destroyed, yet… I want her to be saved! Oh, Alice!" she continued, tears unconsciously falling from her eyes. "She deserves to live more, for she deserves a third chance… yet I… _why did I even live_? I don't know anymore!"

She paused for a while, as if she was thinking. She blinks once, and then she continues.

"Yes… yes… that's right," she utters slowly. "I… I still have something to do. I still have something to tell Alice. I still have something kept in for her!" she screams, putting her hand over her chest, tears falling yet again.

At this point, the dolls began to scream along with her. "Don't cry! Don't cry Alice!"

"But for now, the only thing I can do is to watch, to wait for the right time… that's it, the right time for Alice and I to finally talk once more!" she says, clapping her hands. Somehow, she was beginning to revert to her original persona little by little.

"We need to stop Jack. Oh Jack! If only you knew that the dead cannot be brought back to life. If only you knew that the dead cannot experience the pleasures of the living… if only—!" she continues. After this, her expression turns into a crazed one. She starts to laugh.

"Ahahaha…** AHAHAHAHAHA**!" she laughs. "Let's see, my dear Jack," she says sarcastically. "Let's see if Lacie can enjoy the world you shall bring her… alive."

As she looked up from her position, she simply smiled. _Oz, forgive me for using you. Alice, please… save Oz. Help him. And… whoever you are, please grant my wish_, she thought, as a fake smile escaped her lips once more.

* * *

Yay! This chapter is done, that it is!

If someone says that Alyss was somewhat OoC here, I'll have to agree. Either way, I'll still be waiting for your opinions guys!

Same as before: Criticisms/Comments/Suggestions/Complaints? I won't mind any of these!

P.S. Starting with a specific chapter, Reo shall become Leo, and vice versa. Well, you never know; some people might raid me at the sight of wrong spelling. I'll try to edit previous chapters as well when I have the time. For now, _paalam sa inyong lahat_! Or rather, goodbye to y'all!


	17. Feelings

XD Here I am, up and about! Like before, I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a long, long, long, long, long, long time! How long has it been since I last updated? I wonder…

My schedule's become totally hectic, and I needed to catch up a lot (As expected, my rank went down… from 2 to 7).

Now that I've updated at this time of the year, I'd like to greet y'all a Happy New Year! Finally, a year has ended and yet another year is to come! Pandora Hearts-wise, it's gonna be the end of the world for the fandom. Yup, in just a few volumes or so, the manga that we've come to love for trolling us is going to end. ;A; I'm somehow betting it'll end with 21-24 volumes, anywhere near that range. Okay, now what am I doing thinking about that, I don't want to think it's nearing its end, NO!

Speaking of Pandora Hearts, as I analyzed my fanfic, I realized that some of my predictions have been correct again. MOCHIJUN, STOP ALL THE FEELS. JUST. ;_; Okay, enough with all this nonsense!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pandora Hearts, or any of its characters. Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

Now, on with the show! Enjoy if you can!

* * *

**XVII. Feelings**

The next day, Alice woke up, a dazed expression on her face. She had decided to sleep in the same room she used back then. Judging by the way she looked, even if she doesn't want to show it, it was obvious that she was stressed with everything that befell upon them the past few days.

She decided to get up, put her boots back on, and go to her manservant's room. However, before doing that, she emotionally prepared herself for the things she'll see in his room. The events last night were pretty much vivid in her mind.

Last night, before they all dozed off, Break had been giving them weird looks, implying a bit of teasing on his part. Sharon, on the other hand, had been silent and she was caught by Break staring at Gilbert numerous times, forcing her to avoid the latter. The same weird treatment had also been seen during the time they were having dinner.

With that said, Alice was sure that all these obvious gestures affected Oz a lot. So for once, she decided to be 'a bit nice on him', as Gilbert said it once. And she started this by knocking on his bedroom. "Oz? Are you awake?" Alice asked,

At first, it was all silent, until Oz broke it with his short response. "Come in."

As Alice opened the door, what she saw made her a bit sad. Clean, untouched beddings, Oz sitting on a chair blankly staring into space, thinking deeply… all of these signs equalled* an Oz who hasn't gotten any sleep during the night. No, it wasn't that. Rather, he didn't even attempt to sleep. I knew it, Alice thought.

A long moment of silence. Until…

"Oz…"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just… I really can't. I just can't," Oz said, sadness in his voice.

"I understand, Oz," Alice replied, suddenly feeling guilty that she had a good night's sleep, although it didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't taking any of this stuff seriously.

Oz continued to speak. "Why does it have to be like that? Life is unfair in a way…"

Alice sighed. "Oz—"

"I mean it, Alice. Look at it. Being a living lie… having the truth revealed to you just so it could hurt you… and now people judging you because of your past…"

"Oz! How—"

"And believe it or not," Oz continued, putting on a small smile, "everyone believes it's my fault. And I think so too. Well, think of it, I was the one who asked for the truth! In fact, I should be happy about it! But I… I should've known better…" he continued, standing up.

"Perhaps, it would've been better if we never searched for the truth at all… I should've known of the pain it'll bring. I should've—"

Finally, Alice couldn't take it any longer. "**OZ!**" Alice shrieked.

The mere mention of his name made him stop speaking.

"I've had enough of being nice!" Alice continued, taking Oz by the collar. "Listen to me, you manservant! You need to fucking listen to me!" she continued, eventually pinning him down to the bed.

"Alice… what…" Oz stuttered, looking up at Alice, who was currently on top of him.

"**Look me in the eye, manservant!**" she said. Scared, Oz did as he was told. After that, she resumed talking. "When the hell will you stop doubting yourself?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "All those things you said… well, to be honest, it sounds similar to the way you use my powers on your own… and do you know how just how much you hurt me with that speech you just fucking gave me?!" she cried.

"Also…" she continued, clutching his blouse, "if you're regretting all those things, it's like telling me that you regretted making a contract with me at all! That's the point of our contract, isn't it? To find out the truth?"

Oz looked at Alice, taking in everything she was saying. EVERYTHING.

"So, was it all pointless? Is it that pointless now? Tell me, Oz!" Alice said, crying softly.

Oz then looked at Alice. He then realized how much his words had hit her heart.

_Please, Alice,_ Oz thought, _don't cry. I… I don't like seeing you cry, so please…_

He gently held Alice in her arms, the latter still crying. "I'm sorry, Alice," he whispered. "I'm so sorry! Just… don't cry, Alice," he said. "Don't cry, please… it breaks my heart to see you crying like this…"

Alice looked at Oz, slightly blushing. "I just don't know!" she suddenly said. "I've been too emotional lately… just…" she continued.

Oz smiled a bit. "You're not the only one, I guess," he said. He really loved this side of Alice: innocent, gentle, and a bit naïve.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Alice kissed him.

Memories of their first contract flashed in his mind vividly. He remembered how Alice suddenly pulled him in, kissing him, then eventually showing him that it was all just an act.

However, this one was different from before.

This time, he kissed back.

* * *

*I'm not sure if that's spelled with a single 'l' or a double 'l'. Word says it's single, my relatives say it's double. How about you guys?

That feeling when you realized that you've used too much ellipsis!

Yet another useless chapter done! Wait, where's my box? *sees knives aimed at her* Noooo! *attempts to hide*

Like before, guys: Criticisms/Comments/Suggestions/Complaints?

With that said, I ought to bid you all adieu! *runs away from flying knives*


End file.
